


A steady note

by cheesycheese



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Drabbles, Future Fic, Gen, Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesycheese/pseuds/cheesycheese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I finished LOK last week, and ended up writing a weird little thing about Wu.</p></blockquote>





	A steady note

He is 15 years old, and has never thrown a punch in his life.

He has received a few, particularly during his school years. That is the reason why, when he was 11, he was taken out of school, and given a tutor.  
He counts himself lucky, in that unaware way, that he was out of the earth kingdom when his aunt (May she rest in peace) passed away not so peacefully.

 

He is 16 years old, scared, is going to be crowned king, and has just been assigned some fire-bender, Make, or Mola, as a bodyguard.

He is terrified, and confused, and has no idea what to do or what he is going to do in Republic City, a place so different from home. (He doesn’t even know where ‘home’ is anymore.) So he goes shopping, expecting his guard to resign the next day. (He recognizes that barely tolerant, put upon expression, and the exasperation because it follows him wherever he goes in the faces of the people he is around.)

“What is your name again?” He asks carelessly a week later after his guard helps him down from a tree. ‘Mako’ rolls his eyes, because he does that a lot, and also tells him to not be scared of the spirits because honestly they can’t do that much damage.

 

He is 17 years old, kidnapped, stuffed in a trunk of some sort, and despite yelling for help in four different languages, no one seems to have heard.

He curses his teacher, because what is the point of being fluent in multiple languages if he won’t even live long enough to use them.

He is 17 years old, and can’t even do a full push-up, so Mako tells him to practice against the wall, eyes kind but not pitying.

He thanks his tutor because his arms are about to fall off, and swearing at Mako in various languages is a small but satisfying revenge. (Mako may not be judging him but there is not an ounce of mercy in his soul.)

 

He is 18 years old, no longer a prince, and he is going to make sure there will never be a reigning king or queen ever again.

He is 18 years old, and finally dares to ask Mako if he knows anyone that can show him the basics of earth bending. He was a prince raised in peace, luxury, and therefore never allowed to learn. And once he became the only living descendent, he was too afraid of failure to try.

He is 18 years old, a slow learner, and the second living person whose first teachers (although he didn’t realize it at the time) were the first earth benders.

 

He is 19 years old, frequently goes into the Spirit Realm, and is followed by spirits who like to hear him sing.

He is 19 years old, and is still scared very often, but he knows that he is control of his own life, and he surrounds himself with the people he trusts, and the people who trust him.

He is 19 years old, and he throws a punch that knocks his no-longer-a-guard advisor, and best friend off of his feet. He doesn’t run forward apologizing, merely steps back into his ready pose, and waits for the clap the signals the end of the round.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I finished LOK last week, and ended up writing a weird little thing about Wu.


End file.
